Cryaotic
''BACON. CHEESE. ChaoticMonki, more commonly referred to as ''Cryaotic or Cry, is a famous youtuber who plays games, of any type in general. Cryaotic is a 23-year-old YouTube gamer and tends to Praise the Sun, and ScottJund. He has one dog. A common debate among Cry's viewers is whether or not they would like to see his face. It is argued that if he were to be seen, it would ruin the mystery surrounding him. Regardless, he persistantly and effectively refuses. Now the subject of asking him results in either being ignored or angry, fan-based retalliation. The word face is banned in the Late Night with Cry and Russ chat room. As a YouTube gamer, Cryaotic does what he does regardless of his subscriber count, and more-so for the pure joy he delights in while playing. He also attempts to read every piece of fanmail, and replys to as many as she can. - Page partially fixed Other The Sup Dude ''or Cry Guy'' is a mascot, and it is the only visual representation for the YouTuber. Many variants of the Sup Dude have since been created, including Thneed and Mad!Cry, and ever so popular 9/22/12 LiveStream entruducing: DrunkCry . Having no face is sometimes too much for his fans to handle, so artists will often draw him as a human person with his face obscured by a mask. Attributes of the human Cry change based on the artist's own personal ideas of him. Cry's Let's Plays The following is a list of games currently being played by Cry: *The Walking Dead (Episodes 1, 2 and 3 complete) *Corpse Party (Chapter 1 (and 2) Complete, currently playing Chapter 3) The following is a list of games completed by Cry, with number of videos in parentheses: *Amnesia: The Dark Descent (34) *Nightmare House 2 (10) *Condemned: Criminal Origins (22) *Which (2) *Penumbra: Black Plague (17) *Cryostasis: Sleep of Reason (22) *Afraid of Monsters: Directors Cut (12) *F.E.A.R. (25) *Limbo (6) *Ao Oni (6) *To The Moon (12) *Underhell (7) *Cry of Fear (22) *Home (4) *Ib (7) *White Day (14) The following is a list of games played by Cry in his playlist, Obscure Indie Games: *Façade (1) *Thirty Flights Of Loving (1) *Tales of Balken (1) *1916 - Der Unbekannte Krieg (1) *Broken Dimensions (1) *Candles (1) *Hadegonia (1) *Angel Knights (1) *Silent Hive (1) *Dehinged Mind (1) *Eversion (1) *The Mirror Lied (1) *Gravity Bone (1) *Pathways Redux (1) *Mondo Medicals (1) *Story of the Blanks (1) *Luna 3 (1) *Au Sable (2) *Project Zomboid (1) *Gyossait (2) *Façade (Alexander Edition; 1) *Judith (1) *Forbidden.exe (1) *Binding of Isaac (1) *A Mother's Inferno (1) *Blackwell (1) *SCP-087 (1) *SCP-087-B (1) *The Lost Souls (1) *Dinner Date (1) *SCP Containment Breach (1) *Heritage (2) *Paranormal (1) *Forget Me Not Annie (2) *Slender (3) *Dark Ocean (2) The following is a list of games played by Cry that were discontinued: *Call of Cthulhu: Dark Corners of the Earth (9) *Penumbra: Overture (12) *Metro 2033 (11) *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (16) *Fatal Frame (5) *Lone Survivor (4) *Korsakovia (1) *Yume Nikki (3) *Anna (2) *Grey (4) The following is a list of other playlists made by Cry: *Cry Reads (28) *Amnesia Custom Stories: Mega Collection! (155) *The Numbers (9) *Cry and Friends Play (36)